El tutor de matemáticas
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Antes de ser el profesor de quien Osomatsu termina enamorado, Karamatsu era el chico más popular de la escuela pero que vivía una doble vida. Todo cambia el día que conoce a Ichimatsu, el gótico antisocial de la escuela. Quien terminara siendo su primer alumno y futuramente, el enfermero dueño de su corazón ¿Qué pasara para que estos dos puedan estar juntos? AU KaraIchi. Short Fic.
1. Primer encuentro

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta con esa historia que fue mi promesa la precuela de "Enamorado como colegiala" narrando la historia Karaichi.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 1. Primer encuentro

Karamatsu Matsuno de 16 años, recién iniciando su segundo año de preparatoria, capitán del equipo de basquetbol, vicepresidente del club de teatro, cantante y guitarrista principal de una banda famosa de la preparatoria (el chico más guapo y popular con esos ojos azules arrebatadores), corría a alta velocidad para llegar a la escuela.

Se le ha hecho tarde de nuevo, todo porque se ha dejado a si mismo muy guapo. Es que no puede evitarlo, su _perfect fashion_ es importante para él.

Entonces corre a toda velocidad, en momentos así agradece de todo corazón estar en buena condición física por estar en el club de basquetbol. Llega a tiempo y casi siendo el último en alcanzar la puerta abierta.

─Otra vez y no la cuentas de nuevo, Karamatsu.

Le reprende el entrenador, quien generalmente es el encargado de cuidar la puerta en las mañanas.

─No se preocupe, sensei. _No problem_.

Su entrenador lo mira fijamente.

─Siempre considero que eres un chico con mucho potencial escondido, si dejaras de hacer el idiota y te portaras como es debido, harías algo más de tu vida que ser un ejemplo de chico rebelde tonto. Aunque supongo que solo soy un viejo anticuado que idealiza las cosas o no entiendo a la juventud de hoy, corre Matsuno, ve a clases.

El chico asiente y sale corriendo, pero realmente resulta ser una decepción que ese muchacho tiene potencial para ser algo más y no está aprovechándolo.

 _/espero que le ocurra algo extraordinario que le haga darse cuenta de su error/_

Lo que este pobre profesor preocupado no sabe, es que de hecho Karamatsu tendrá una experiencia que le cambiara la vida completamente.

 **YYY**

Por su parte Ichimatsu Fukuyama está en su salón de clases, sentando al fondo, como siempre. Mira por la ventana al idiota de Karamatsu llegar corriendo y salvarse por apenas, como lo hace diariamente.

 _/Que pobre remedio de idiota/_

Ichimatsu a diferencia de Karamatsu, no es popular, de hecho, es totalmente lo contrario. Mientras Karamatsu es popular, atlético, atractivo y luce looks dolorosamente llamativos; Ichimatsu es taciturno, no hace deporte ni en defensa propia, viste ropa gótica anticuada, repele a la gente y es considerado una paria social. Kara pasa las materias por los pelos e Ichi es un nerd con buenas notas, aunque son mejores en anatomía, la cual adora.

El pobre chico gótico en el fondo es muy dulce y solo es así con sus gatos, con quienes suele jugar a la hora del almuerzo.

Termina la clase y todos salen corriendo, pero él se mueve sigiloso, hasta que lo detiene un profesor.

─Ichimatsu-kun ¿podemos hablar?

Se detiene de mala gana, pues sabe que el de matemáticas es de los pocos con quienes tiene problemas a la hora de estudiar.

─Dígame.

─No sé si el material nuevo sirve o no te agrada, yo estoy intentando con técnicas nuevas para captar tu atención o ayudarte, pero simplemente parece no interesarte.

─Tsk, solo tiene que aceptar que soy una basura incombustible en eso de los números.

Eso provoca un ceño fruncido en el mayor.

─O solo necesitas un incentivo diferente, a este paso tendrás que tomar tutorías o podrías reprobar la materia este semestre ¡Y apenas lo iniciamos! Me preocupas, recuerda que esta posibilidad de irte a un intercambio al extranjero y necesitas buenas notas en todas las materias y ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarte.

Eso sí que logro deprimir a Ichimatsu quien solo suspira derrotado. El profesor ha notado lo que hizo e igual suspira.

─Vamos ve a almorzar, ya pensare en algo.

Con esto su alumno sale del salón dejando al mayor meditando solo.

 _/Tal vez es solo que le falta socializar más para que algo por fin capte su atención y finalmente pueda enfocarla/_

Lo que el profesor no sabe, es que la solución que se le ocurrirá hará que el siempre indiferente Ichimatsu deje esa fea coraza detrás.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu pasa por su charola de comida porque hoy se le olvido su almuerzo en casa.

 _/genial es como ponerme en la boca del lobo/_

Hace fila lo normal pero en eso lo empujan accidentalmente y aterriza al lado de una chica. Quien chilla porque le tiro la comida sobre su "muy cara falda" la intenta ignorar hasta que una banda de idiotas lo tienen rodeado, los conoce muy bien, son los estúpidos neandertales que siempre le dan palizas porque son tan idiotas como para comprender porque lo odian.

─Oye viejo, alguien tiene que pagar por la falda de mi chica.

El más bajito no se asusta ni mucho menos, mantiene su mirada de indiferencia.

─Deja de buscar patéticas excusas para golpearme y solo hazlo, deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo.

En eso el tipo grandote se ríe.

─Maldito masoquista de mierda.

En eso comienza a golpearlo hasta que lo tira y entre todos lo patean.

Un día normal en su vida de mierda, soportando a esta bola de subnormales.

─Dejen ya al chico, tenemos que prepararnos para que saliendo, nos vayamos a la fiesta de los amigos de tu hermano.

─Karamatsu tiene razón, dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a alistarse, no quiero que nuestros chicos den la impresión de desarreglados.

Regaña una mujer que parece ser la abeja reina con su cabello castaño obscuro ondulado y ojos verdes, de curvas importantes. En eso, todos salen corriendo, dejando al pobre Ichimatsu tirado en el piso, muy maltrecho. Se gira a buscar sus anteojos y se da cuenta de que están rotos.

 _/genial, la cereza del pastel para este día de mierda/_

─Karamatsu ¿No vienes?

Pregunto la chica y su idiota novio asintió.

─Ya voy _Darling_ , deja reviso una cosa primero.

Entonces cuando todos se fueron, se acercó al chico de morado, sentía pena por él. Odiaba que su grupo social fueran unos idiotas violentos, por eso cada que podía salvaba a los chicos, en eso se inclina y le estira la mano, para que pueda tomarla. Ichimatsu por su parte esta que no se la cree al ver al más popular delante de él ofreciéndole ayuda.

─ ¿Estas bien?

El gótico no sabía que pensar, solo que esos ojos azules le ponían tenso sin mencionar que era atractivo con esa sonrisa ilegal y amable, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, así que de un manotazo alejo la mano.

Pese al manotazo Karamatsu no está enojado ni nada, el chico le parece algo tierno intentando verse fuerte ante algo que lo deja vulnerable y tiene unos ojos preciosos morados, muy expresivos. Con una mirada a ellos y ya sabe que es alguien dulce por dentro.

─Vete al infierno.

─Realmente lamento que te hayan golpeado.

─Si, si como sea.

─ ¿estás bien en serio? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

─ ¿Qué parte de vete al infierno no entendiste?

─Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

─Si no te vas tú me largo yo.

Tras aquello Ichimatsu sale prácticamente disparado sin voltear atrás y sin despedirse.

 _/¿Qué mierda fue eso? Me ha dejado muy nervioso al grado que mi corazón no deja de acelerarse. Tranquilo Ichimatsu, solo es cuestión de mantenerlo alejado de ti y no pasara nada/_

Mientras que Karamatsu no deja de mirarle la espalda, realmente intrigado por este chico tan huraño como un gatito desconfiado, accidentalmente se encuentra a sus pies las gafas rotas del pobre gótico, y con esto, ninguno de los dos lo sabe pero se inicia una oportunidad para el reencuentro.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal el inicio de su amistad? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 2. El tutor

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído este que será un fic pequeñito. Ojala este capítulo les haya ilusionado. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	2. El tutor

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta en este fic que me hace mucha ilusión.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 2. El tutor

Han pasado unas semanas luego de aquello.

Ichimatsu ha intentado seguir su patética existencia luego de aquel incidente, pero el tipo ese siempre que lo ve le pone los nervios de punta, es un idiota con I mayúscula pero no deja de sonreírle siempre que sus miradas se cruzan.

Lo que es peor, dado que no puede evitar mirarlo. Sus ojos siempre terminan en su agraciado físico que va vestido en esas ropas rockeras llamativas. Ese cabello negro con un mechón azul se le ve fantástico. Es tan guapo que medio mundo está siempre al pendiente de él. Se gana el respeto de los chicos y la admiración profunda de las chicas. Mientras más lo mira más puede notar como son tan diferentes.

Tal vez por eso levanta su intriga. Que sea tan atractivo, sin embargo aun así siempre este salvando a los chicos de las golpizas, algo en él se siente menos de plástico cuando está solo, porque cuando esta con la golfa trepadora que tiene por novia, se comporta como esa horda de salvajes. Esa bola de mastodontes no dejan de herirlo a él, y a los demás pero Karamatsu siempre intentara de evitarlo o minimizar el daño. Últimamente le cuesta trabajo ir a clases por la falta de los lentes que le rompieron en esa paliza. Los evita tanto como puede pero ser un cabrón medio gótico con malos modos le hace inevitable que sea un foco de atención negativa. Le han herido tantas veces que incluso aprendió a curarse a sí mismo, porque significa menos problemas. No tiene que explicarle nada a la enfermera, ni esta ira de chismosa con su familia, o los directivos. Igualmente es más barato que ir al doctor cada vez. Tiene un kit de primeros auxilios en su casillero. Una cosa cierta es que comienza a disfrutar eso de saberse trucos para curar, sin mencionar que con el amor que le tiene a anatomía es lo único bueno que ha aprendido.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien llegaba a su lado.

─ _Hello._

Con solo eso y el de morado brinca asustado. En eso tiene de frente a Karamatsu con esos ojos azules hermosos claros enormes, facciones redondas, nariz linda, sonrisa dulce y atractiva, con su sexy mechón cayéndole juguetonamente en la frente. Esta peligrosamente cerca y huele deliciosamente varonil. Está esperando alguna clase de respuesta pero el cerebro del de morado se ha estropeado. Solo puede procesar que esta cercanía le está enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, le sudan las manos y le falta el aire. Se tiene que recordar a él mismo sobre respirar.

 _/Vamos Ichimatsu, reacciona/_

─ ¿Q-que quieres?

Pregunta apenas, mientras él otro le sonríe en respuesta.

─Saber cómo sigues, me quede preocupado.

─ ¿Tú? ¿Preocupado por mí?

El de azul asiente.

 _/ten cuidado Ichimatsu, este tipo podrá parecer diferente a los demás pero recuerda que no lo es, seguramente quiere que le hagas su tarea o burlarse de ti/_

─Pues ya confirmaste que no morí así que puedes irte.

Dijo de forma mordaz y eso realmente le pareció encantador al de azul. Quien solo sonrió hacia sus adentros.

 _/Realmente se esfuerza porque nadie se le acerque, está asustado. Es tierno/_

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué más quieres?

─Tus ojos son tan hermosos.

─ ¿Eh?

El de negro se quedó en blanco mientras el otro se le acercaba todavía más, para ver con atención sus ojos.

─Tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto, son de un precioso morado. Tan misteriosos y enigmáticos, cautivadores.

Eso hizo que las defensas de Ichimatsu murieran con solo eso. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que podía sentirlo en sus oídos, se había sonrojado y estaba a punto de estallar.

 _/ ¿Qué demonios es esto que siento?/_

En eso el de azul le sonríe y alza sus manos, le toca el rostro apenas, ahí donde su roce se sintió ahora arde como el infierno. Cuando le tiene atrapado del rostro y se le acerca lentamente, cierra los ojos.

De repente siente algo alrededor de sus ojos y los abre. No ocurrió nada raro, pero ahora puede por fin ver bien, se toca lo que siente y descubre que tiene unas gafas puestas.

─ _Surprise._

Dice Karamatsu con una sonrisa.

─Yo no entiendo…

─Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No quería que ellos te rompieran tus lentes, me tardé pero te mande a hacer otros, espero estén bien.

─Yo…

─Creo que ahora tienes unos lentes lindos para que remarquen más la belleza de tus ojos.

Se acercó de nuevo e Ichimatsu no pudo soportarlo más. Le araño el rostro cual gato asustado y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás. Se quitó sus lentes, pero los guardo en su bolsa. Karamatsu se le quedo mirando a la distancia, y una parte de él se sentía embelesado por lo adorable que podía ser ese chico.

Ichimatsu por su parte estaba que no se la creía, el tonto le había mandado a hacer otros lentes, en compensación por los que los idiotas esos le habían roto. Se había incluso disculpado por algo que no hizo e incluso lo compenso. Se los quita para ver que incluso tienen el detalle de un gatito negro en el armazón. Son más lindos que los otros gruesos que tenía. Sin poder evitarlo, se mira en el espejo del baño posando con los lentes, una parte de él realmente espera que le resalten sus ojos, unos ojos que nunca le habían gustado por su color tan extravagante pero luego de hoy, comenzó a ver de otra forma.

 **YYY**

Luego de aquello cada vez que Karamatsu mira a Ichimatsu le sonríe con fuerza, a forma de saludo. El otro nunca le responde el saludo, pero vaya que le pone tenso. Desde esa vez, nadie lo ha intentado golpear, lo que es magnífico. No entiende mucho las cosas, pero está contento hasta que una tarde, llega el profesor que nunca se rinde con él.

─Ichimatsu-kun que bueno que te encuentro.

Dijo el profesor de matemáticas mientras se le acercaba. El chico siguió indiferente como siempre.

─Ya sé cómo vamos a resolver ese problemilla del otro día.

 _/ Aquí vamos/_

─Te he conseguido un tutor. Un alumno mío que es un genio en matemáticas, tiene paciencia y es agradable. Creo que podría servirte mucho más que yo asesorándote. Ya hable con él y dijo que acepta ayudarte, pero que tendrán que ser discretos. Además que siempre esta atestado de actividades, así que te ve a la hora que terminan las actividades de los clubs para ayudarte. Estará en el aula 4 B, a diario por un par de horas ¿Está bien? Bueno no acepto un "No" por respuesta así que está decidido. Que les vaya bien.

Sin más el hombre se fue sin darle tiempo a su alumno de replicar. Quien no le quedo remedio más que obedecerlo. A las 4 y media que terminaban las actividades de los clubs Ichimatsu estaba en camino a la abandonada aula 4 B donde lo estaría esperando su tutor.

 _/Debe ser todo un cerebrito, una paria social. Igual a mí. Bueno creo que tal vez eso sea mejor, nos entenderemos más./_

Abre la puerta del aula y al entrar ve a una persona que ciertamente no le hace ilusión encontrarse.

─ ¿Karamatsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro igualmente parece sorprendido.

─Buenooo…yo…amm.. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Si tanto te interesa saber, estoy esperando a mi tutor de matemáticas de mierda.

El de azul abrió sus ojos cuan grandes son.

─Espera ¿tú eres el chico que tiene problemas en matemáticas y me pidió el profesor que asesorara?

─Espera ¿Tú vas a asesorarme?

─Bueno supongo que esto es una grata coincidencia. Soy Karamatsu Matsuno y seré tu tutor de matemáticas.

Afirma con una sonrisa e Ichimatsu ya no sabe ni que pensar. Solo que esto está de locos.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal el inicio de las tutorías? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 3. Premios a tu esfuerzo

Buu espero que esto les vaya gustado, que se pondrá triste y gracioso conforme avanzamos. Bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Will: qué bueno que te haya gustado esto de la precuela espero y les haga morir de ternura como a mí! Un saludote

Meiry: qué bueno que el argumento te haya parecido bueno! Su cercanía nos tendrá fangirleando a todas! Bueno un saludote.

SombraLN: totalmente inevitable a mí me hubieran explotado los ovarios, ichimatsu suertudote (¿ jajajaja bueno aquí se cuenta con lujo de detalles su relación porque en la otra era más Karaoso que Karaichi y quería que lo vieran mejor el desarrollo de esta pareja tan hermosa! Un saludote


	3. Premios a tu esfuerzo

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta en este fic que considero tan tierno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 3. Premios a tu esfuerzo

Ichimatsu estaba a punto de explotar.

No solo porque las cosas estuvieran raras (que lo estaban) sino que para colmo esto parecía una burla del destino ¿Karamatsu el chico popular bueno en matemáticas? ¿Qué clase doble identidad era esa? Era como si acabara de descubrir la identidad secreta de un superhéroe.

Su cerebro no podía con toda esa información.

O solo era que Karamatsu se estaba burlando de él. Lo cual era más viable considerando quien era él y con quienes se juntaba. Odia tener que mal pensar de él luego de todo lo que hecho por apoyarlo y porque de verdad una parte de él tiene la esperanza de que no sea tan malo pero sus dudosas acciones lo confunden.

─Con lo inteligente que eres jamás creí que tuvieras problemas en matemáticas. Cuando el profesor me ofreció ayudarte, nunca imagine que serias tú. Esto ha sido una grata sorpresa, porque jamás tenemos tiempo de conversar…

El de azul comenzó a decir un parloteo sin sentido, amistoso y con una sonrisa confunde fusibles.

El gótico por su parte, lo veía cada vez con más intensidad. Karamatsu parecía no notarlo y seguía hablando como si el otro le respondiera o le pusiera mucha atención.

─ ¿Listo entonces para las tutorías?

Fue con esta frase que el de morado salió de su letargo y se le acercó peligrosamente al otro, tomándolo fuertemente del rostro.

─ ¿I-ichimatsu?

─ ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, intentando ver en ese pozo azul hermoso un rastro de maldad o su segunda intención, sin embargo no vio nada. Tal vez es bueno fingiendo.

─ ¿T-te refieres a un plan de estudios?

─ Deja de hacerte el tonto y admite cual es el plan que tienes para aprovecharte de mí o burlarte, donde está la bromita.

Luego Karamatsu suspiro e hizo una expresión muy seria.

─Respecto a la broma…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

─Con referencia a la broma…

El silencio entre ellos era palpable.

─ ¡I have NO PLAN!

Dijo haciendo una pose dolorosa mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol (que se puso apropósito desde que comenzó a hacer las pausas dramáticas)

─ ¡Muérete!

Respondió el de morado luego de aquello.

─ ¿Se supone que de verdad tú vas a darme clases?

─ _Yes_ esa es la intención _my Little kitty_.

─No puedo creer que sepas algo de matemáticas. Algo con tu atuendo y reputación no va acuerdo con lo que uno espera de un cerebrito de números.

Dice con un tono algo lúgubre y eso deprime al de azul.

─Tal vez tienes razón en que no encajo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, tú conoces al Karamatsu que todos conocen y probablemente no es todo lo que debes de saber sobre mí. Podría sorprenderte.

Esa invitación le erizo los pelos de la cabeza a los pies a Ichimatsu, quien se crispo ante la sensación.

─Esa es una buena idea. Sorpréndeme.

Tras esta afirmación, se sentó en una silla mirando al frente con atención, cruzado de brazos. Dejando confundido a Karamatsu.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

─Demuéstrame que tanto sabes. Sorpréndeme.

─ ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

─ Averígualo.

Entonces Karamatsu miro la mesa y vio unos ejercicios que le traía a Ichimatsu. Con algo de pena al principio comenzó a dar una clase de matemáticas, más no podía evitar ponerle algo de ese toque teatral a su forma de expresarse, siendo demasiado efusivo, logrando capturar la atención de Ichimatsu porque era muy enérgico, explicaba todo con puntos y señas. Hasta ponía aclaraciones con su propio rostro diciendo algo (notas) de verdad que sabía de qué hablaba; si no sabía podía convencer a cualquiera de que estaba en lo cierto. Era hipnótico. Ichimatsu quedó estupefacto. Mirarlo en esta faceta tan real, sin posturas hacia que le latiera el corazón y sintiera una extraña calidez desde dentro. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, por primera vez en meses, entendió una clase. Joder que él mismo chico emo gótico apático hacia las matemáticas y que se consideraba a sí mismo una basura en ese tema en particular, entendió una maldita clase.

 _/ ¡Este loco sabe matemáticas!/_

Karamatsu termino todo con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro y eso fue la cereza de una clase ideal.

─ ¿Q-que tal estuvo?

Esa faceta nada presumida de ese chico ha sido tan natural (incluyendo la expresión más dulcemente atractiva de la vida) ha logrado hacer explotar en colores a Ichimatsu.

 _/Va a matarme este loco/_

─B-bueno, nos vemos mañana, sensei~

Dijo con algo de prisa y una sonrisa burlona pero eso ha logrado hacer latir un poco el corazón del de azul, que piensa que es por eso de "sensei" aunque en realidad la mayor parte se debe a otra cosa que no alcanza a siquiera imaginar.

 **YYY**

Con el tiempo y la constante convivencia entre ellos, las cosas fueron volviéndose menos difíciles. Ichimatsu terminaba por bajar mucho las defensas cerca de este chico, que incluso le tocaba los lentes diciendo lo lindos que se le veían, cierto era que Karamatsu era alguien muy amable. Vivía rodeado de toda esa paria de gente porque estaba enamorado, de esa mujer elitista que tenía por novia. Hablaba siempre de que por ella había ido a tal lado o al otro. Nunca lo decía de forma de queja pero siempre quedaba claro que lo presionaba para ir. Al gótico le daba de coraje que se dejara tanto de esa mujer que a su parecer, no valía la pena. Aunque últimamente Ichimatsu estaba asustado de que incluso se descubrió a sí mismo a la distancia espiando al otro en el partido de basquetbol.

Como siempre Ichimatsu llego al aula para sus tutorías. Karamatsu hoy tenía un montón de papeles morados y negros, mal arrugados en su butaca. Cuando notó su presencia el de azul sonrió con fuerza.

El de ojos amatistas seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a ello.

 _/que sea tan perfecto me incomoda porque siento que no somos iguales y por eso me pongo nervioso/_

─Ichimatsu-kun que bueno que llegaste.

Era lindo cuando le hablaba con confianza. Que le dijera "My Little Kitty" tampoco estaba mal, pero sonaba demasiado personal y le hacía sentirse raro.

Karamatsu por su parte estaba encantando de la vida con su alumno. Era enojón, violento y daba miedo, pero era contradictoriamente tan lindo, dulce y enternecedor. Era inteligente, callado, pero era bueno escuchando. Aunque no lo pareciera, le ponía toda su atención. Era amable a su forma y siempre parecía querer conocerlo como era en realidad, no solo esa faceta que se había confeccionado para el resto del mundo. Se sentía muy a gusto al lado de Ichi pues este le apreciaba más por su verdadero yo que por el Kara popular que se había creado. Era grato convivir con él. Era como si en esa aula pudiera compartir momentos que no se sentirían falsos después. Por eso le ponía tanto empeño a las tutorías, por eso y que realmente amaba dar clases, las matemáticas eran su ideal. Nunca lo admitiría pero eran algo así como un lenguaje secreto que todos comparten pero nadie quiere conocer. Exactas.

En esta ocasión le preparo un regalo extra especial a Ichimatsu, que espera que a este le agraden, se tardó toda la tarde haciéndolos.

El gótico se sienta delante del rockero para iniciar esta clase.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto?

Dijo Ichi levantando uno de los papeles arrugados.

─Se me ocurrió darte un pequeño incentivo para que quieras progresar con unos ejercicios.

─ ¿Cómo esta mierda puede ser un incentivo?

Eso hirió al de enfrente de él e Ichimatsu se sintió mal de inmediato.

─Nunca fui bueno con el origami solo se hacer flores. Pero intente con todas mis fuerzas hacerte unos gatitos de morado y negro, dado que te gustan esos colores y te encantan los gatitos. Creo que no me quedaron muy bien, se suponía que por cada respuesta correcta te daría uno.

Dijo como si ahora sonara a una mala idea, cuando en realidad fue una tierna forma de intentar motivarlo. Tan tiernos que Ichimatsu no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desenfrenado a punto de llorar por lo lindo y considerado que era este idiota con él a pesar de ser una paria social y una basura. Se lo guardo en el bolsillo y miro a Karamatsu con atención.

─A la otra no seas tacaño Kusomatsu y cómprame algo de comer.

El otro alzo la vista ante el apodo y se rio.

─Bueno te invitare un sushi de esos que tanto te gustan.

─ ¿C-como sabes que me gusta el sushi?

─ ¿Cómo no notarlo? Es lo que casi siempre compras en el almuerzo.

Dijo sonriendo para cambiar el tema y seguir con la clase, lo que no sabe es que a cierto gatito huraño lo ha dejado en las nubes, tanto así que ya no puede negarlo aunque quiera: Hay otra cosa que le gusta más que todo eso junto y es el mismo tutor que tiene delante, se enamoró de Karamatsu. La vida será más dura a partir de ahora para el gótico.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal su relación conforme pasa el tiempo? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 4. Así paso un año

Buu espero que esto les vaya gustado, que se pondrá triste y gracioso conforme avanzamos. Bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

AJmatsuno: Hola! Pues aquí tienes más jajaja pues realmente quise hacer la precuela de mi historia, que bueno que va bien. Un saludote!

LaV3nus6: Hola! Claro yo tenía ganas de hacer la precuela mucho! Se en cierto momento Karamatsu nos hará enojar. El bullying es horrible. Esos lentes son perfectos y Kara es divino! Ahora te diré que yo ya sabía eso de poner en la descripción los datos, pero lamento decirte que aunque ya lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo y en otras historias lo he hecho, el summary era muy largo y no me dejo ponerlo. Por lo que sacrifique esa especificación en pos de que mi lindo summary se quedara así. Aun así gracias. Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajajaja Ichimatsu igual lo creyó por eso cerro los ojos, pero fue lo de los lentes, que yo adore esa escena. Jjajajajaja igual yo! De hecho sipi, debes de ir haciéndolo. Un saludote


	4. Así paso un año

Hola mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta en este fic que considero tan ajsajskajskaja

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 4. Así paso un año

Ichimatsu está mirando a ese idiota desde las alturas, escondido viendo su práctica de basquetbol. Se suponía que a esta hora estaría en casa, leyendo algún libro sombrío nuevo. Mas desde hace tiempo, pese a no pertenecer a ningún club se queda hasta tarde mirando a Karamatsu entrenar o en el club de teatro. Es genial actuando, bien podría ser el presidente del club pero como siempre está demasiado ocupado prefiere que otros se encarguen de ello. Esta tan enamorado que no puede evitar querer animarlo en ambas actividades como si fuera su novia fangirl que va a gritar su nombre. La envidia tanto, Karamatsu le es tan devoto que es imposible no darse cuenta de lo enamorado que esta.

Mientras ella solo se sienta a gritar, él hubiera tenido lista una toalla y botellas de agua para esperarlo luego de un pesado entrenamiento…Karamatsu tomaría las cosas, le acariciaría la cabeza en agradecimiento. Le diría algo como "N-no es para tanto, Kusomatsu" Totalmente sonrojado y este tendría algún detalle cursi…

 _/ ¡Detén esos pensamientos Ichimatsu! /_

Se regaña mentalmente por fantasear así de nuevo.

Es inevitable pensar en eso. No hace lo correcto sin embargo imagina cosas como esas a menudo. Es doloroso. Ahora Karamatsu le dedica una canasta a su novia y le envía un beso con una pose dolorosa, todas las chicas gritan como locas mientras su novia solo sonríe con altanería. Esa mujer no es digna de ser su novia y aun así ese idiota sigue siendo encantador con ella. Él hubiera fingido indiferencia pero el corazón le hubiera explotado. Su corazón se rompe y acelera por causa de la misma persona, lo que le duele demasiado.

─Ichimatsu volviste a venir por aquí, ya es fácil encontrarte.

Le sorprende una voz detrás de él y ve a Todomatsu. Es un compañero de juegos y comparten algunas aficiones, mas desde que Totty se ennovio de Atsushi, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con este.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Buscarte, necesitaba que me ayudaras en algo.

─ ¿C-como sabías donde encontrarme?

─ ¿Es en serio, Ichimatsu? Es obvio que estarás escondido en algún rincón viendo a Karamatsu, ya sabes desde que te enamoraste de él.

Con esto dicho por el de rosa, el de morado exploto en millones de colores.

─ ¡N-no estoy enamorado de ese idiota!

─Ichimatsu…llevas bastante tiempo viéndolo a la distancia, siempre estas contemplándolo, le hiciste maleficios, hiciste un muñeco vudú de él y no creas que no note el altar que hiciste de él en tu habitación…

Con eso explota todavía más de ser posible.

─ ¡Y-yo no!…

─ Por favor Ichimatsu, no insultes mi inteligencia.

El de morado solo boquea como pez fuera del agua, mientras el de rosa lo mira entre con gracia y pena ajena.

─Vamos Ichimatsu, si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no lo conquistas?

Al otro deja de salirle humo y se pone triste de repente

─Eso no tiene sentido…

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque es demasiado perfecto, hasta su novia es perfecta; míralos a ellos, luego mírame a mí y te darás cuenta de la gran diferencia.

─Atsushi y yo tampoco lucíamos ideales uno junto al otro, pero me esforcé mucho, solo con esto gane lo suficiente para conquistarlo.

─Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, Todomatsu. Dejemos el tema por la paz ¿quieres?

El de rosa noto que estaba incomodando al otro y decidió dejarlo por la paz.

 **YYY**

Esa misma tarde en el aula para las tutorías estaba Karamatsu, esperando a Ichimatsu. Venia algo cansando pero nunca estaría lo suficientemente agotado como para negarle algo a ese pequeño gatito. Le anima sobre manera tenerlo cerca. No se ven funcionales pero realmente lo son, pese a que no se note y los demás crean que su amistad sería imposible.

En eso Ichimatsu entra y Karamatsu le recibe con una sonrisa. El de morado muere lentamente pues hoy, el de azul trae unos hermosos lentes. De por si su look de rockero con esa chaqueta verde militar y camisa negra se le ve mortal, tiene que agregarle que hoy trae puestos unos lentes que provocan que el pulso le brinque.

 _/Cálmate Ichimatsu, cálmate/_

─ ¿De dónde sacaste esos lentes, Kusomatsu?

─ Oh ¡Olvide que los tenia puestos!

Sonríe ingenuamente al tocarlos. Ichimatsu se acerca demasiado al rostro contrario tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclan, le toca el armazón de los lentes y se aleja. Dejando aturdido a Kara.

─ Son míos, n-necesito lentes pero en la escuela uso de contacto. Me canso de usarlos y cuando terminan las clases en automático me los cambio, pero hoy olvide quitármelos antes de que regresaras.

─Si de algo sirve creo que te quedan, te hacen lucir menos doloroso de lo habitual…

El gatito se sonroja, se sube un cubre bocas. Pero ha dejado a Kara nervioso sin saber porque.

─ ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?

─ ¡ _Wonderfu_ l! Hoy estaba muy concentrado pero _my love_ vino a verme y como buen caballero no pude quedar mal ante ella. Incluso le dedique esa _victory._

 _/Ahí va de nuevo…/_

Piensa Ichimatsu mientras el otro habla sin parar de esa mujer, esa mujer a la que envidia tanto.

─Yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta pero _my lady_ si entonces…

─Creo que si no te gusta ir a esa clase de cosas no deberías hacerlo.

Eso dejo sorprendido al de ojos azules.

─ ¿I-Ichimatsu?

─Si es tu novia y su relación es tan fuerte como tú dices creo que debería entender cuando tú digas que no. Lo que tú quieres igual es importante, una relación no es solo de lo que quiere ella.

─Ichimatsu…

─Olvídalo, hable de más. Sigamos con el tema, tengo una pregunta en este ejercicio.

Tras decir aquello, Ichimatsu no lo sabe pero una parte muy profunda de Karamatsu ha comenzado a reaccionar, finalmente despertar muy poco a poco.

Así con un Ichimatsu resignado y un Karamatsu lo suficientemente lento como para notarlo, es que su vida avanza. Su relación se fortalece, la confianza madura y el cariño incrementa. Pasa un año, que es de alteraciones al corazón y decepciones dolorosas, para Ichimatsu. Mientras que para Karamatsu de dudas e inquietudes. Problemas para conformarse con lo mismo de siempre comienzan a hacerse presentes, lo que representa problemas en su círculo social. Por lo que, mientras su relación con Ichimatsu mejora, la de con su novia se deteriora. Aunque el ojiazul aún no sabe hasta qué punto pueden llegar las cosas.

Por eso es que mientras más desprecios le hace, más sincero es en cuanto al apoyo que le da a los más débiles, menos social es, menos manipulable, incluso se puso sus lentes delante de ella (casi se queda afónica gritándole que se los quitara, pues la estaba avergonzando); menos tolerante es esta mujer que comienza a mirarlo diferente y ya no lo ve como alguien digno de su presencia. Por lo que conforme pasa el tiempo, conoce muchos chicos y tiene aventurillas; nada serio, hasta que conoce al nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol y ella finalmente encuentra una nueva víctima.

Karamatsu no sabía nada hasta que luego de un pleito con ella especialmente feo, va a buscarla a su casa con unas rosas para reconciliarse y los encuentra juntos.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!

─Oh eres tú…

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes tratarme con tanta indiferencia?! ¡He sido tu novio por dos años!

─ ¡Eso era cuando eras genial! Yo soy alguien muy cotizada y solo salgo con ganadores. Yo quiero salir con el genial chico de ojos azules, guapo, atlético, con aire rebelde, y cotizado. No saldré jamás con este patético Kara que hasta tiene el descaro de quedarse en casa a ver una película, mejor que salir con sus amigos. Eres a-bu-rri-do. Lo siento, pero si eres esta clase de perdedor, ya no saldré contigo.

─Yo te quiero ¡Hice muchas cosas por ti! ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?

─Yo quiero un tipo específico de vida y tú no puedes dármelo. Lárgate.

Tras esto la cruel mujer entra a la casa de la mano de su nuevo novio, quien le sonríe con burla a Karamatsu. Quien avienta las rosas al suelo, completamente roto sale corriendo del lugar.

 **YYY**

A la mañana siguiente toda la escuela sabe lo ocurrido, y los matones que antes eran sus "amigos" ahora lo golpean. Ha correspondido varios golpes e hirió a varios, haciéndolos correr, pero no está en su mejor forma y lo han dejado muy herido. Ichimatsu lo ve y se lo lleva cuando los distrajo. Se lo lleva a un lugar donde no los encontraran. Con calma, comienza a curarle las heridas al otro, hasta le quita la camisa para limpiarlo y dejarlo en óptimas condiciones.

─Vamos Kusomatsu, colabora un poco. Tienes que quedar muy presentable para la obra de hoy.

En eso el otro abre fuertes los ojos.

─ ¿Es hoy?

─Si ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?

─Gracias por curarme Ichimatsu, pero debemos irnos ya sino, no llegare a tiempo al club de teatro para poder ayudar y estar preparado.

Dice tomando de la mano a Ichi y arrastrándolo consigo, pero este se queda preocupado por la extraña expresión de Karamatsu, tanto así que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de esta la primera vez que se toman de las manos.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal cuando Ichimatsu le diga lo que siente? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 5. Declaración

Buu espero que esto les vaya gustado, que se pondrá triste a partir de este punto. Bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: Su relación debe ser fuerte para que Karamatsu dude en su momento por eso progresan tan bien y el drama fuerte viene a partir del siguiente capítulo! Un saludote

SombraLN: Ichimatsu suertudote! Así hasta yo quiero clases de matemáticas! Los pañuelos los necesitas para el siguiente! Un saludote!


	5. Declaración

Hola mis amados lectores estoy enferma otra vez! Ya estaba bien y de repente mi madre me contagio de nuevo.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 5. Declaración

Ichimatsu llevaba el corazón roto porque podía sentir desde lejos el dolor de su amado. Era tan real que era difícil respirar en este punto. Era decepcionante no poder ayudarlo, incluso el calor de la mano contraria no lo alteraba ni tantito como a él. No entendía como detalles como este le herían tan profundamente, se conocen durante todo este tiempo y ni así le queda claro que alguien tan perfecto jamás podrá verlo como otra cosa. Solo amigos, paño de lágrimas.

 _/Resignante, Ichimatsu/_

Se auto-aconseja mientras admira esa fuerte y poderosa espalda que lo va guiando. En eso una chica le detiene sonriéndole coqueta a Karamatsu lo que le pone los nervios de punta al gótico.

─Escuche que tu novia te botó.

Sale de su boca y con esto, el de morado la mira fijamente.

─Bueno a veces aunque exista todo el _love_ del mundo en una relación, las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles…

─Ella dice que te dejo por el nuevo mariscal de campo, que te volviste un perdedor…

Eso irrito a Ichimatsu que estaba a punto de responder de mala manera, Karamatsu sonrió y antes de que alguno respondiera ella continuo.

─Yo creo que es una tonta por perderte, si quieres hablar alguna vez, llámame ¿Ok?

Le mete el número de celular al bolsillo a Kara e Ichimatsu comienza a emanar un aura peligrosa. La chica le guiña el ojo antes de irse.

El de negro con morado, estaba rojo de coraje, a punto de gritarle sus verdades a esa chica.

 _/ ¡Maldita perra resbalosa! Ya vera le lanzare un conjuro para que se ponga gorda o le salgan barros…/_

En eso el de azul suelta el agarre y cuando sus miradas se encuentran ve que está a punto de llorar. En sus ojos azules hermosos hay unas lágrimas que amenazan con salirse pronto. El ojiazul se ve perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que al oji morado se le parte el corazón por millonésima vez en este tiempo de conocerse. Ya entiende porque esta tan triste, esa perra falsa finalmente demostró de la mierda que está hecha, Kara se enfrenta a la dolorosa realidad golpeándolo en el rostro. No sentirse digno de aquellos que quieres es algo con lo que esta terriblemente familiarizado.

─Karamatsu…

Su voz sale como apenas un susurro, que logra devolver a su bien amado a la realidad otra vez. Este reacciona y se aleja.

─Disculpa Ichimatsu.

Dice mientras sale corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

─ ¡Karamatsu!

Grita el más bajito y sale corriendo detrás de él. No es a fin a los deportes, pero esta tan preocupado que la adrenalina lo mantiene con buen ritmo.

Al seguirlo se da cuenta de que se escondió tras bambalinas de la obra, está solo y llorando tan desconsoladamente que a Ichi le entran deseos de unirse a su llanto. Verlo así le causa una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

─ ¡Oi! ¡Kusomatsu! Tienes que apurarte, rápido. La obra no puede empezar sin ti, eres el coprotagonista y el vicepresidente del club. Anda, vamos a vestirte.

─ ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Soy un perdedor bueno para nada!

Dice mientras jala al otro y se le recarga en el vientre ajeno mientras llora, asustando al pobre gatito que intenta liberarse de todas las formas pero escucharlo tan mal le parte el corazón.

─Vamos Karamatsu, por favor colabora. Llevas trabajando por esa obra durante un año, es la más grande y organizaste casi todo. No faltaste ni a un ensayo…

─ ¡NO! No sirve de nada si no viene ella a apoyarme o a ver la obra…Ellos estarán mejor que sin mi…

Ichimatsu comienza a enfurecerse, gradualmente su furia aumenta de nivel, si sigue así estallara.

─ ¡Hay mucha gente esperando que salgas! No la necesitas a ella ¡Muchos te adoran y esperan a que su idiota ídolo haga su aparición! No por una mala mujer dejaras todo tu trabajo tan duro, y a tus fans dolidos…

─ ¡Soy un inútil, nadie podría amarme porque no valgo nada!

En eso se hace un sepulcral silencio tras el único ruido de la mano de Ichimatsu cuando impacto la mejilla de Karamatsu dejándola roja. El ardor es intenso pero más el shock. Ichimatsu lo golpea a menudo, pero este ha sido el único golpe que se sintió tan diferente, tan realmente furioso.

─I-chimatsu…

Murmura el de azul mientras el otro agacha la mirada mientras lagrimas enormes surcan su rostro.

─ ¡Eres un completo estúpido! ¡No me importa que seas doloroso, que vistas ropas de mierda, que seas extraño, un narcisista del demonio, falso, con baja autoestima que disfruta complacer a otros, incluso tu ingles de porquería me rompe las costillas…Pese a todo eres amable, agradable, inteligente, habilidoso e incluso atractivo, tienes unos ojos tan puros y sinceros como tu interior! Eres tan perfecto, tan irreal. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Maldije, hice berrinche, todo para no sentir esto que siento, que es más fuerte que yo. Odio sentirme así. Ella no sé cómo no pudo valorarte cuando yo moriría por la mitad del cariño que le tienes. Todo un año siendo tu amigo cuando hubiera querido que me contemplaras como a ella. Por favor, no la dejes opacar las cosas que amas, porque al hacerlas te sale la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Idiota, te amo tanto. Te amo…

Ichimatsu no dejo de observar al piso escuchando un zumbido en sus oídos, su corazón latir con desenfreno, sus manos temblar. Tenía tan fuertemente cerrados los puños que sentía los nudillos blancos. Mientras a Karamatsu se le salía el corazón por la garganta. Estaba por reclamar cuando dijo lo de "enamorarme de ti" con eso, sus ojos se hicieron grandes como platos. No pudo evitar quedarse pasmado, durante un buen rato; incluso parecía que el gótico pensaba en voz alta accidentalmente o algo mientras él volaba en el limbo con todo esto.

En eso un silencio sepulcral se posó entre ellos y Kara con miedo, decidió llamar la atención del otro.

─ ¿I-Ichimatsu…?

Con solo esto el de morado miro a los ojos contrarios, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Los observo atentamente buscando algún rastro de asco u odio, pero en su lugar, había mucha lastima. Tan mal le sentó esa mirada que mejor hubiera preferido el enojo o cualquier otra cosa. Con sus esperanzas en los suelos, salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron sin darle tiempo al otro de alcanzarlo con la mano o algo. Karamatsu no lo siguió porque llegaron por él para la obra, tuvo deseos de seguirlo; sin embargo no lo considero adecuado. Aunque se había quedado preocupado, lo miro con tristeza porque realmente le había dolido herirlo en todo este tiempo. Más ahora que de nuevo lo había lastimado con sus idioteces, Ichi se fue llorando. Decidido a no mirar atrás nunca más.

 **YYY**

Al día siguiente Karamatsu le sonrió cada que se lo topaba pero este seguía evitándolo. Creyó que incluso tal vez, iría a sus tutorías. Se sentó a la hora de siempre en el aula, viéndola vacía. Espero por horas, pero Ichimatsu no llego. Este por su parte no creyó que luego de evitarlo de esa forma tan obvia, Karamatsu iría al aula a esperarlo. Tan desesperado estaba Ichimatsu por un escape que se fue a buscar al profesor de matemáticas que le hizo esto.

─ ¡Usted!

Dijo entrando rápidamente al aula.

─ ¡Ichimatsu! No creí verte fuera del horario normal de clases ¿Qué haces por aquí? A esta hora deberías estar esperando a Karamatsu para sus tutorías ¿No?

─Usted cree que ya mejore en su materia durante estos semestres ¿cierto?

─ Claro, estoy muy complacido de que funcionara bien ¿No lo crees?

Dice sonriendo amistosamente el profesor.

─Entonces si hiciera mi trámite para el intercambio ¿estaría dispuesto a firmar?

─Por supuesto, el profesor de anatomía fue quien me dijo que si yo creía que estuvieras listo en mi materia pudieras irte. Yo acepte. Por mí no te habías ido antes pero veo que en estos semestres te esforzaste mucho, mejoraste terriblemente así que por mí no habrá problemas.

─Quiero irme lo antes posible.

─De acuerdo, le diré al profesor para que iniciemos con los trámites correspondientes. Si todo sale conforme al plan, te iras en unas semanas.

Sonrió el profesor, con esto el alumno se sintió mil veces mejor. De esta forma, las cosas se dieron entre un ojiazul intentando hablar con el de morado y este escapando. Eran amigos, herirlo no fue apropósito, realmente quería hablar sobre eso, decirle que su amistad era importante para él. Más eso sería casi como rechazarlo, lo que seguramente Ichimatsu sospechaba y por eso escapaba. Karamatsu seguía yendo al salón aunque supusiera que el otro nunca llegaría.

Así pasaron las semanas necesarias para la finalización del trámite. Ichi prepara maletas con su amigo Totty.

─ ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Pregunta el de rosa.

─Totalmente.

─ ¿Qué pasara con Karamatsu?

─Nada porque yo me voy, compréndelo. Aunque me quedara nada cambiaria.

─ ¿Te vas para olvidarlo, entonces?

El de morado mirando con dolor su maleta, asiente mientras deja de apretar la prenda de ropa que tenía en la mano. Tan roto se ve que su amigo se resigna.

─Te deseo lo mejor, te extrañare.

Tras una última sonrisa rara y un maltrato entre ellos, Ichimatsu se prepara para irse. Con esto inicia el viaje de Ichimatsu que terminara hiriendo a Karamatsu más que otra cosa en el mundo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal les sentara la distancia? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 6. Se fue de intercambio

Buu espero que esto les vaya gustado, que se pondrá más triste. Bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

AJmatsuno: ojala siga igual de bella la parte 5 porque yo la he adorado! Gracias igualmente espero te vaya bien para que no te olvides del review! Un saludote

Meiry: ser demasiado confiado es un problema! Espero te haya gustado! Gracias que bueno que te gusta! Un saludote

Candy Nyu: seeee toda una perra! Lo bueno que Kara encuentra alguien mejor. Un saludote

SombraLN: jajaja alistare mi fierro golpeador de parejas felices (¿ jajajaja Seee espero que si estes lista para el llanto aunque no se lo logre hacer que llores! Jajaja un saludote


	6. Se fue de intercambio

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por escribir este capítulo.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 6. Se fue de intercambio

Karamatsu estaba dispuesto en su totalidad en encarar a Ichimatsu.

Ya estaba cansado de que estuviera huyendo, porque uno no puede simplemente decir cosas como una declaración amorosa y salir huyendo sin tiempo a nada. Era doloroso que una persona tan importante para Karamatsu no esté a su lado en momentos tan duros en los que se ha visto envuelto. Con su grupo social tratándolo como la chancla y la ex novia malvada paseándose con la nueva adquisición por todos lados se siente mortalmente solo.

De verdad que añora que este de nuevo a su lado en el aula para que puedan conversar. Extraña tanto platicar con él toda la tarde de su día. El final de su día se volvía maravilloso solo porque Ichimatsu estaría en ese salón para escucharlo. Ahora esperarlo en ese lugar donde significo tanto su amistad para el de azul, es un sitio doloroso. La esperanza que nace cada tarde y muere ese mismo día.

Por lo que con la decisión nacida de la falta que le hace el gótico es que se toma en serio esto, siendo pro activo buscando a su amigo. Único amigo real que tiene en toda la escuela.

Termina yendo a su casillero a diario pero no lo encuentra. Le deja notas, va a buscarlo en la escuela pero no lo ve por ningún lado. Ni siquiera lo ve en el salón de junto en clases. Lo busca a diario pero no tiene frutos. Comienza a preocuparse porque pasan varias semanas. Así que aunque tenga mucha vergüenza, decide ir a buscar al único lazo en común que comporten: el profesor de matemáticas.

─ ¡Sensei!

Dice entrando sorprendiendo realmente al que estaba en su escritorio.

─ ¡Hola Karamatsu-kun! Es una sorpresa enorme tenerte por aquí…

─ ¿Usted sabe dónde está Ichimatsu?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Ichimatsu-kun? ¿No te lo dijo?

─ ¿Qué?

─Ichimatsu-kun tomo tus tutorías porque necesitaba mejorar en matemáticas para poderse ir a un curso especial sobre anatomía al extranjero. Necesitaba buenas notas en mi materia para que le dieran el permiso para el intercambio. En cuanto lo logro gracias a ti, se fue. No volverá hasta el próximo semestre.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada al oji azul que comenzó a sufrir una sensación de vértigo espantosa.

─ ¿Ichimatsu se fue por 6 meses al extranjero?

Al profesor le confundió sobremanera que su mejor alumno se pusiera así, se veía tan devastado por la noticia.

─Creí que Ichimatsu-kun y tú eran amigos, que estabas consiente de eso.

─ Tuvimos un pequeño problema y quería arreglarlo ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo contactarlo?

─Lo lamento, pero no.

─Me lo imaginaba, gracias de todas maneras sensei.

Ante tal reacción tan lastimera de parte de su alumno, el profesor decidió hacer un extra esfuerzo.

─Espera, yo no sé nada sobre eso pero Ichimatsu-kun tiene un amigo muy íntimo, quien probablemente sepa cómo contactarlo.

─ ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Quién?!

─Todomatsu Irino.

─ ¿El chico de rosa que es novio de Atsushi-kun?

─ ¡El mismo! Es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Ichimatsu-kun, pero desde que se hizo novio de Atsushi-kun conviven poco.

─ ¡Gracias sensei! Hablare con Todomatsu-kun.

─Buena suerte, Karamatsu-kun.

Le dice mientras la espalda de su alumno desaparece por la puerta, y se ríe. Espera que sea cual sea el problema puedan resolverlo, se notaba que su amistad era muy sólida.

 **YYY**

El pobre Totty tuvo que lidiar con un acosador insistente.

Realmente sospechaba que ese sujeto solo quería terminar de herir de su amigo, mandarlo a la friendzone y el pobre se había ido para superarlo, no tenía por qué ser tan cruel en eso de rechazarlo. Darle tiempo al de morado seria la opción más lógica.

─ ¡Todomatsu-kun por favor tengo que hablar contigo!

─ ¡Este tipo no se rinde!

Se quejaba mientras apretaba el paso y el otro hacía lo propio.

─ ¡Por favor Todomatsu-kun necesito hablar contigo!

─ ¡Aléjate de mí, loco! ¡Ya se sobre qué quieres hablar y mi respuesta rotunda es NO!

─ ¡Todomatsu-kun por favor necesito hablar con él!

─ él no quiere hablar contigo ¡¿No captaste la indirecta?! Ya lo heriste suficiente, déjalo en paz.

Ese golpe dolió como una puñalada directa al corazón.

─ Sé que soy un idiota…que no merece que lo esté buscando…que lo herí…no tengo ese derecho… pero él es importante para mí en un modo que no logro comprender…no quiere saber nada de mi… está lejos herido y no puedo aclararle las cosas, hacerle entender que yo no deseo hacerle ningún mal…Por favor…

El de rosa detuvo su escape y al verlo tirado en el piso completamente dolido, agarro un papel y le apunto unos datos para encontrar a su gótico.

─No creo que te responda nada. Te guarda rencor, y se fue lejos para olvidarte para siempre. Pero, mi amigo esta triste y solo tú puedes darle tranquilidad. Para poder hacer eso debes responderte con toda calma ¿Qué sientes por Ichimatsu?

Eso le dejo los ojos abiertos de la impresión al de azul, quien primero estaba herido como nunca antes al saber que su amigo de morado estaba dispuesto a dejarlo de amar, pero pensar en que eso ocurría era algo que no podría soportar y se quedó pensando con fuerzas. Totty se fue tranquilo, dado que su ayuda solo podía llegar hasta este punto. Tal vez Ichi no lo sabía aun, sin embargo él no veía en Karamatsu el interés en rechazarlo, por el contrario, lucia enamorado. Probablemente la partida de su amigo logro hacer reaccionar al tonto de azul.

 **YYY**

Al pobre Ichimatsu no dejaron de llegarle llamadas, e-mails, mensajes de texto de parte de Karamatsu. ¡Se suponía que el único que sabía de cómo contactarlo era Totty! Ese maldito traidor se las pagaría cuando regresara. No tener que soportar a diario a Karamatsu era un alivio, pero este necio era insistente ¡Se suponía que quería ser su amigo de nuevo pero que este acosándolo no mejora las cosas! Se fue para olvidarlo o al menos tolerar su presencia. No sabe ni como sentirse ahora con estas insistencias. Prefiere no pensar en ello, y evitarlo. Es menos difícil hacerlo con tanta distancia de por medio. Le ayuda a mantener la cabeza fría. Las cosas regresaran a cómo eran antes y dejara de doler su presencia. Se dedicara de lleno a la anatomía y con un alejamiento sencillo quedaría todo zanjado.

Le devolvería la tranquilidad pérdida el día que se enamoró de esos ojos azules, los cuales añora a morir pero resignarse es menos doloroso conforme pasa el tiempo. Finalmente pudo llorar tranquilamente por su fracaso amoroso, listo para resurgir de las cenizas. Ver un brillante futuro.

 **YYY**

Por mientras el corazón de Karamatsu está pagando cruelmente los rechazos del de morado. Todos y cada uno de ellos le tienen desecho. Eso y que nadie nunca antes lo vio como alma en pena por la escuela pensando las cosas. Hasta le duele la cabeza fuertemente porque lleva meses en eso, diariamente piensa y piensa. Ha estado pensando seriamente las palabras del de rosa y no deja de analizar las cosas.

¿Qué siente por Ichimatsu? Lo que siente por él es kilométricamente distinto a lo que sintió por su ex novia, de quien él mismo se creía enamorado. Pero comparativamente con sus otros amigos se sigue sintiendo diferente. Es más fuerte, profundo.

Ver esos ojos amatistas hermosos esperándolo en el aula, al chico dulce que cuando se le hacía un cumplido se sonrojaba y decía torpemente algún insulto para encubrir su vergüenza real. Los golpes que usa para encubrir su ternura. Que tenga una baja autoestima, sea interesante, sonría hermosamente, encubra lo que siente con palabras hirientes, su negro sentido del humor. Su pasión por los gatitos, su favoritismo por el pescado, el color negro y morado. Sus bellas uñas moradas, su coqueto sonrojo. Su tranquilidad mientras mira por la ventana. Su semblante apacible mientras le cuenta su día y lo escucha atentamente. Su manía de decirle "Kusomatsu", la sensación de que su día no era completo si no lo compartía con el otro. Conocerlo lentamente, de a poco. Sentirse participe de un tesoro que nadie más tiene el derecho de admirar. La sensación de que su vida era menos solitaria, que alguien realmente lo valoraba incluso con esas gafas puestas, que verdaderamente se sentía todo tan real solo con el de morado, incluso de un tiempo a la fecha esa sensación de alteración de pulso cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, sentirse que se perdía en aquella mirada…Todo esto era parte de lo que sentía, vivía y extrañaba de convivir con Ichimatsu.

Todo esto que lo pones en conjunto y te das cuenta de una terrible realidad…

 _/Soy el tonto más tonto del mundo, porque al parecer…que no se desde hace cuánto o como paso…pero estoy seguro de que me he enamorado de Ichimatsu/_

Con este pensamiento en mente, Karamatsu tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer ahora que Ichimatsu regrese en un par de meses. Pues sabe que este seguirá negándose a comunicarse con él.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 7. Créeme

Buu espero que esto les vaya gustado, que se pondrá más intenso. Bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: está herido el pobre, pero ahora le toca a Karamatsu dar lo mejor de él para recuperar a su chico lindo. Un saludote

SombraLN: jajajajajaja es que German era maravilloso! Pobre Karamatsu y él sufrirá todavía más en los siguientes capítulos! Jaja un saludote


	7. Créeme

Hola mis amados lectores estoy ilusionada porque ya pronto será el fin de esta historia.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 7. Créeme

Ichimatsu estaba sintiéndose acosado, se suponía que su escapada le devolvería la paz perdida y su ojiazul favorito no dejo de buscarlo como loco desesperado. Estaba en estas semanas preparándose para irse, solo había hecho un par de amigos en el viaje, hubiera sido fantástico enamorarse de alguien más. Sin embargo, quedaba claro que ese no era su destino, quedarse con alguien extranjero en el corazón. Todomatsu insistió en que no fuera idiota y le respondiera a Karamatsu, que realmente le podría sorprender lo que el otro tenia para decirle. No gracias, no quería quedar herido de por vida con un rechazo doloroso como el infierno, uno que posiblemente le joda toda capacidad para relacionarse románticamente con personas de nuevo.

Mucho ha soportado. El de rosa insiste en que se nota que Karamatsu ha sufrido de un par de revelaciones, Ichimatsu le advierte que él único que se dio cuenta de algo nuevo, como el hecho de que no podía confiar en Totty, era el mismo. Aunque lo hablaran en casa. Está asustado de regresar allí, este intercambio puede no haber durado lo suficiente, todos insisten en que no puede huir para siempre, ¡Pero ellos no lo conocen de verdad! Es experto escapando ¡No deben subestimarlo! Podría hacerlo toda la vida si hace falta...aunque cuando piensa en no volver a ver jamás esa hermosa sonrisa siente un bajón en su ánimo de mantenerlo alejado para siempre; por lo menos, lo tendrá cerca como amigo. Pues se conforma con verlo de lejos, admirarlo a distancia le da mucha tranquilidad. Tal vez puedan reestablecer su relación sin tanta mierda de por medio.

Lo que el chico gótico no sabe es que lo último que Karamatsu quiere ahora que se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de Ichimatsu, es quedar como simples amigos.

 **YYY**

Por otro lado Karamatsu ya sabe que el querido gatito regresa pronto.

Todomatsu le ha mantenido al corriente de todo lo relacionado al gótico, porque Karamatsu le ha confesado su reciente descubrimiento. El de rosa esta que no se la cree y verdaderamente los shippea. Quiere que terminen juntos, aunque el de morado es algo difícil. Incluso el de azul le ha coqueteado en los mensajes abiertamente e insinuado cosas pero el sombrío chico ni los lee. Tan pronto como nota que son del basquetbolista, tan rápido como los elimina sin abrirlos o leerlos. Se lo dijo al mismo oji-rosa porque alega que si lo medita demasiado terminara leyendo sus mensajes, no resistirá la tentación y quiere evitarlo; sigue aterrado de que cualquiera de ellos tenga el doloroso rechazo. Lo que tiene irritado a Totty que no cree que sea prudente que escuche la verdad de su boca, debe de escucharlo de los labios que ama, aunque es difícil no gritarle que no sea tan idiota.

Lo que ha convertido a Totty en el consejero amoroso de Karamatsu. Incluso Atsushi es participe de las conversaciones, encuentra terriblemente divertido todo el asunto, los apoya porque quiere a su novio y este parece totalmente ilusionado por la relación de estos dos. Sin embargo, sigue insistiendo en que Karamatsu luce un poco torpe en muchos aspectos, que no cree que cuando se reencuentren esos dos; la escena sea precisamente muy agradable. Uno desconfiado y el otro lento no es una buena combinación. Todomatsu le da la razón a su novio y por eso insiste en que les tocara estar al pendiente para apoyar a ese par.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu sale muy guapo de casa. Hoy se arregló muchísimas veces. Nunca termina de quedar satisfecho con su aspecto pero se le hace mortalmente tarde y Todomatsu lo asesinara si no llega a tiempo.

Toma una caja de chocolates y un ramo de rosas antes de salir disparado hacia el reencuentro anhelado.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu llega tranquilo a la escuela. Nadie ha notado su presencia por esos lares, excepto Todomatsu que anda súper raro. Anda como si estuviera planeando una maldad y le pone los pelos de punta a Ichimatsu.

─ ¿Ya viste a Karamatsu-kun?

Ese tono le envía un escalofrió nada agradable a su amigo.

─ ¿Por qué debería de verlo?

─ ¿No lo has visto?

Pregunto haciendo un puchero.

─ ¿Cuál es tu maldita insistencia? Acabo de regresar de un viaje de seis meses que hice con el firme propósito de no tener que sufrir su presencia, no tengo precisamente muchas ganas de verlo.

Dice cruzándose se de brazos.

─Conmigo no tienes que fingir, sé que lo extrañaste más de que te gusta admitir y que quieres verlo.

Antes de darle tiempo a replicar un par de poderosos brazos lo alzaron en el aire ante la mirada aturdida de Todomatsu y la estupefacción de Ichimatsu. Le dieron vueltas en el aire y cuando por fin lo bajaron, lo atraparon en un abrazo demandante.

─ ¡ _My love_! ¡Casi no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡ _I miss you_!

Cuando procesa que está en brazos de Karamatsu se crispa aunque una pequeña parte disfruta del calor corporal ajeno y del aroma varonil agradable.

─ ¡Suéltame, Kusomatsu!

─Hasta extrañe tu celestial voz insultándome…

─ ¡¿Q-que te sucede?! ¡S-suéltame ya maldito loco!

En el forcejeo se libera y le da un golpe en el estómago. Finalmente Karamatsu lo intenta abrazar de nuevo pero Ichimatsu se lo impide poniendo ambas manos en el fuerte pecho ajeno.

─ ¡Deja de bromear!

─ ¡Para ti, _my love_!

Dice estirando la mano para darle la cajita de chocolates y las flores. Eso le sube todos los colores al rostro a Ichi, quien intenta alejarse.

 _/Solo me extraño porque soy el único amigo que le queda, por eso anda tan cursi conmigo, no debo ilusionarme/_

─Si, supongo que gracias o lo que sea.

Dice de mala gana. Sin previo aviso Karamatsu le toma de la mano, acercándose peligrosamente. Poniendo nervioso al otro.

─Necesitamos hablar de algo, para eso ¡Sal conmigo por favor!

Ichimatsu no sabía si era algo bueno o malo aquella petición, confundido como el infierno, arañó fuertemente al de azul, y salió corriendo de ahí.

─ ¡Vete al infierno, Kusomatsu!

Incluso Totty sintió que eso había salido mal manejado, primero lo acosa mucho y por ultimo lo confunde con esa petición, por lo que lo golpea en la cabeza por idiota.

 _/Atsushi-kun tenía razón, este par son complicados/_

Con esto por varios días, Ichimatsu evitaría a Karamatsu e igualmente a sus insistencias de salir a para hablar. Solo lo saludaba si se topaban, aunque Kara un día le tomo de la mano y le hizo tal expresión que Ichimatsu se rindió.

Ahora están a punto de comer juntos, atrás de la escuela donde a Ichimatsu le gusta sentarse. Karamatsu está sonrojado, él ha invitado la comida de hoy y casi parece que coman como una pareja. Ichimatsu siente que el corazón le late como un colibrí batiendo las alas. Tras un incómodo silencio Ichi habla.

─Di lo que tanto querías decirme ya, Kusomatsu…

Esta listo para el dolor que vendría a partir de ahora: este era el temido rechazo que hubiera preferido evitar para siempre. Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños.

─ _My love_ …con toda esta galanura es difícil de notarlo pero estoy nervioso, porque estoy ante el _destiny_ y este es inevitable: Yo creí que iba a rechazarte cuando te me confesaste hace unos meses, ahora lo único que mi alma llama con desesperación es tenerte a mi lado. _I love you_.

Dice mordiendo los lentes y haciendo un gesto con el dedo. Al de negro casi se le rompe una costilla. Quitando eso de lado, procesa lo que este tarado acaba de decirle y algo llama su atención…

─ ¿Estás diciendo que me correspondes?

─Con todo _my heart_ …

El de azul se le acerca como queriendo besarlo, lo que el gatito evita dándole un golpe a la cara.

 _/Karamatsu hasta hace poco estaba enamorado de ella y ahora ¿me ama a mí? Algo anda mal, considero que el tonto está confundiendo amistad con amor porque estuvo demasiado solo estos meses…/_

─ ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a creerte! Tú lo que estas es confundido. Tu novia te deja por alguien más, estas herido y viene tu amigo a confesarte que te ama, lo ves como una oportunidad para no quedarte solo ¡Eres un egoísta por querer retenerme a tu lado en base a ilusiones! Yo no seré jamás el premio de consolación de nadie, ni siquiera por ti.

Tras estas tajantes palabras, Ichimatsu se fue. Todomatsu y Atsushi estaban espiándolos, ambos creyeron que eso salió terriblemente mal porque había sido la peor declaración amorosa de la tierra. Karamatsu era un idiota.

 **YYY**

Luego de esto, Ichimatsu volvió a evitar a Karamatsu unas semanas hasta que este un día se lo llevo arrastrando con él al salón donde convivían juntos.

─eres afortunado de que me allá enamorado de ti. No se lo digo a cualquiera, suertudote.

Ichimatsu se enfureció, le golpeo el rostro con fuerza antes de salir de ahí para evitarlo de nuevo durante otras semanas. Hasta que otro día, Karamatsu cuando el otro bajaba del árbol de la escuela, lo cargo impidiendo que bajase al suelo. Ichi zapateaba, le daba golpes pero eso no amedrantaba al fornido chico.

─Es esta clase de fuerza de acero que me hizo quedar prendado de tus encantos, soy un herrero que quiere darle forma a nuestro…

Antes de que pudiera continuar el otro logro hundirle un zapato a mitad de rostro para escapar. Ya solo, llego Todo y Atsushi a consolar al pobre de azul.

─ ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

─ ¡¿De verdad preguntas?! ¡Tus confesiones son las más mierderas confesiones de la historia de las confesiones!

─ ¡Entonces lo convenceré de lo que siento!

Dice saliendo corriendo antes de darles tiempo a otra cosa.

─Al menos no se da por vencido.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tendrá que hacer Karamatsu para convencer al gatito? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 8. Conquistando

Buu espero que esto les vaya gustado, que ya viene el final. Bueno estense atentos, gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

AJmatsuno: jajajajaja bueno realmente me gusta mucho escribir estos capítulos pero si los hiciera demasiado largos abarcaría cosas que quiero dejar para otro capítulo jajajaja bueno espero que te siga gustando de forma masoquista jajajaja un saludote

I-Love-801: que bueno que te gusta tanto! Es un placer que lo disfrutaras, un saludote.

SombraLN: Karamatsu está sufriendo un poco porque debe de aprender unas cosas sobre la vida y para eso debe de entender! Jajajaja lo siento pero yo no me hago responsable de los daños colaterales jajajajaja lees bajo tu propio riesgo jajaja un saludote

LaV3nus6: No lo odia, lo ama de forma desmedida y está asustado. No está enojado, solo quiere evitar el dolor. Karamatsu necesitaba igualmente esa lejanía para aprender un par de cosas y vaya que entendió! Un saludote


	8. Conquistando

Hola mis amados lectores tengo sentimientos encontrados porque oficialmente este es el final de otra maravillosa historia! Espero que gocen de este último capítulo.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, a comentar siendo respetuosos y respondo reviews al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 8. Conquistando

Karamatsu no va a rendirse por nada del mundo. Esta perdidamente enamorado de esos ojos violetas. Sentirlo un momento entre sus brazos logro casi hacerle explotar el pecho de la alegría. Consentirlo mientras almorzaban cuando iba a declarársele fue algo muy natural por hacer y se sintió tan feliz solo estando a su lado como de antaño, en un grato silencio. Realmente necesita estrecharlo…besarlo…ver la expresión dulce que pone el otro cuando intenta fingir que lo que dice no le llena de alegría el corazón. Va a convencerlo, por nada del mundo va a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Ya están por salir de la escuela, le queda poco tiempo a su lado. No lo dejara alejarse y perderse para siempre, porque no podría soportarlo.

Entonces visualizándolo, llega al acecho como siempre lo hace; probablemente no lo sepa, pero dice cosas idiotas porque se pone nervioso cerca de Ichimatsu. Con su ex novia nunca le paso nada parecido. Con ella las cosas raras que decía parecían funcionar solo porque la adulaba mucho, la complacía en todo y listo. No le importaba que le dijera porque ella no quería sentirse correspondida, ella solo quería sentirse consentida. Mientras que Ichimatsu quiere ser correspondido pero es tan frágil que sino siente amor real de parte de Karamatsu saldrá huyendo de por vida.

Entonces con los nervios a flor de piel, Karamatsu pesca a Ichimatsu antes de que se vaya. Lo que como siempre crispa enormemente al gatito huraño. Lo abrazo por la espalda y ahora tiene la cara en el cuello ajeno aspirando su aroma, lo que está haciendo que Ichi escuche un zumbido; intenta alejarse pero la sensación está haciéndole difícil el moverse.

─Tengo práctica de basquetbol, ven a animarme.

Solo con esto se detuvo el mundo alrededor de Ichi…recuerda bien esa fantasía de ser su pareja e ir a apoyarlo durante los enteramientos y juegos.

─ ¿P-porque tengo que…?

─ Solo porque me haría muy feliz que lo hagas. Por favor, por mí.

Le hace un puchero dulce y tan adorable que Ichimatsu quedo enamorado de nuevo.

 _/Maldito cabrón tramposo_ /

─D-de acuerdo.

Karamatsu lo zarándela ligeramente e Ichimatsu recarga sus manos en las manos ajenas que están apretando su estómago. Con este simple gesto el otro se sonroja también y le sonríe de forma ilegal.

Totty y Atsushi vieron todo escondidos, creen que la escena es perfecta. La situación finalmente está marchando correctamente, Karamatsu lo está haciendo bien. Por fin no está sobrepasando un límite y está coqueteando bien, demostrando que le importa.

─Veamos si le sigue yendo tan bien.

Entonces todos, incluidos Karamatsu quien lleva de la mano a Ichimatsu; se van a la práctica de basquetbol.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu se ve increíblemente sexy en ese estúpido uniforme. Verlo saltar por todos lados, ligeramente sudado y con esa mirada en su rostro le altera el pulso. Todas las mujeres opinan lo mismo porque gritan su nombre, Karamatsu pudo haber llevado a cualquiera de ellas a ese lugar especial, a que lo anime; pero se lo pidió a él. Ichimatsu está que no se la cree. Le gira la cabeza cada que Kara voltea a sonreírle de forma coqueta. Algo le va a explotar si ese estúpido le dedica una canasta. Oh rayos, lo hizo; joder. Esto es demasiado.

Ichimatsu el gótico no sabe si ilusionarse por esto, Karamatsu es un sueño. Esos ojos azules, esa linda cara, ese cuerpo de escándalo. Pero más que eso, es totalmente alguien que está hecho de puro corazón. Es alguien que lo tiene bien hundido. Pero no puede creer que luego de haber fantaseado por esto, realmente está ocurriendo. Es mejor de lo que imagino. Mas no debería de confiarse, hasta hace poco, Karamatsu tenía estas atenciones dirigidas a esa mujer. Con esto último su buen ánimo de cuando vino a darle agua se fueron por los suelos.

 _/ ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Solo fingiendo que él me corresponde. Dejándome engatusar para ser un vil premio de consolación. Un reemplazo/_

Entonces con calma se va del lugar ante la mirada atónita de Todomatsu y Atsushi. Quienes lo siguen. Karamatsu estaba muy entretenido pero cuando luego de un buen movimiento noto que Ichimatsu no estaba, se alarmo.

─ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Reprocha el de rosa deteniendo el andar se su amigo.

─A casa…

─ ¿Karamatsu hizo algo malo otra vez? Creí que te la estabas pasando a gusto, esto es totalmente muy diferente a cuando solo lo espiabas desde lejos…

─ ¡En ese entonces yo veía en su mirada el amor que le profesaba a ella! La envidie tanto por poder estar en momentos así con él, que cuando por fin me notó casi me dejo llevar, pero esto es un espejismo…

─ ¡Lleva 4 meses declarándose! ¡No deja de llenarte de halagos y regalos! ¡Te demuestra con cariño que le importas! Te invito, te llevo de la mano, te demostró delante de todos que eres importante…

─ ¡No puedo créele que me ama! Porque es demasiado perfecto para una escoria como yo…

─Yo no te veo como escoria y realmente procuro demostrarte que te amo.

Ichimatsu se encuentra con esa mirada azul detrás de él, lo ve sudado, se nota que está cansando. Entonces Ichimatsu comienza a querer correr.

─Déjame en paz, Karamatsu.

Esta era la 4 vez que le decía que le amaba tan directamente, Ichimatsu no puede con ello. Incluso Totty está molesto.

─ ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, tú tsundere gótico de mierda! Ahora no cometió ningún error y es la jodida cuarta vez que se te declara ¡ahora sí lo hizo bien!

Karamatsu lo abraza por la espalda pero cae de rondillas sin soltar a Ichimatsu. De repente comienza a llorar desesperado recargándole la frente en la cintura a su amado, que lo puede sentir sollozar.

─ ¡Perdóname por favor! Te lo ruego, lamento tanto lo que te hice, lamento de todo corazón lo mucho que te herí. Yo creí que si fingía para que la gente me aceptara las cosas estarían bien. Me fije en una chica solo por ser bella, porque ser su novio aumentaba mi estatus. Me creí que todos ellos serían mis amigos para siempre y que estarían a mi lado. Me equivoque. Me hiciste darme cuenta que no importa la cantidad de las amistades, sino la calidad. Contigo a mi lado, me sentía más completo que con todos ellos juntos. Abuse de ti, fui egoísta, te herí porque no te puse atención. Sin embargo, cuando te fuiste de mi lado nunca estuve más herido en la vida. Nadie me había hecho tanta falta como tú, quien con solo estar callado cerca mío me hacía tan dichoso. Solo ver esos ojos esperándome me hacia el día. Lo medite con cuidado hasta darme cuenta que de que en realidad siento por ti ¡Te amo! Por favor, te lo ruego; estoy desesperado. Dame una última oportunidad, eso y nada más. Juro que no te arrepientes.

Lloro durante todo el rato, sonaba sincero, roto, desesperado, dolido. Sonaba a que estaba sufriendo mucho, agonizaba por amor. Igualmente en lágrimas, Ichimatsu se giró para ver esos ojos azules con calma que parecían aterrados porque sospechaban de un rechazo definitivo.

─Te concedo una cita, una real. No me decepciones.

Entonces de un brinco Karamatsu lo atrapo, aun llorando para zarandearlo.

─ ¡Te prometo que no te arrepientes!

Ichimatsu no tenía suficientes fuerzas para intentar alejarlo. Por lo que se dejó abrazar.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu está esperando en el puente porque se irían a un restaurante a comer. Antes de eso quería dar un paseo por el muelle, algo con poca gente y lindo. En eso llega Ichimatsu casi casi corriendo, con un lindo y grande suéter morado a rayas, debajo del cual se alcanza a notar un conjunto muy lindo que seguramente escogió Totty e Ichi, en forma de rebeldía; no uso correctamente obvio, sin que el de rosa lo notara. Le sonríe porque siempre se ve lindo. Karamatsu por su parte se arregló muy rockero sexy, y le sonríe de forma ilegal a Ichimatsu, a quien le salta el pecho.

Karamatsu lo abraza y atrae hacia sí.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

─ Quiero recordar este momento para siempre. Tomare una foto.

Sonríe a la cámara Karamatsu de forma coqueta, y sonrojado; igual Ichimatsu esta sonrojado pero no es coqueto a la cámara, más bien muy tímido; le rehúye.

Entonces Karamatsu lo lleva a caminar, le invita un helado, a comer, es atento, le trata bien, no es hostigoso, es coqueto, caballeroso, le toma de la mano, está manteniendo muy divertido a Ichimatsu. Está portándose muy a la altura de su promesa de no joderlo todo. La cita ha resultado ser una experiencia que Ichi recordara toda su vida.

Cuando era hora de retirarse, Karamatsu le detiene un momento ligeramente y cuando se gira, este le da un beso suave en los labios. Ichi queda en shock, luego el de azul se aleja sonriendo enormemente.

─Hasta mañana, Ichimatsu.

Dice partiendo lejos, dejando al gótico flotando en las nubes.

Así en base de detalles, citas hermosas, coqueteos, partidos de basquetbol donde iría a apoyarlo, incluso ensayos de obras, besos robados, momentos de abrazos largos y silencios ideales, es que Kara no deja de ser constante en sus declaraciones de lo perfecto que es, demostrándole poco a poco lo mucho que siente por él. Ichimatsu nunca creyó que podría haber sido tan feliz. Más ahora que están por terminar la escuela. Pasaron un mes de cortejos, ya están a punto de graduarse.

─ ¿Qué harás de tu vida, Karamatsu?

─Creo que por fin les hare caso al entrenador y profesor de matemáticas; iré a estudiar para ser un gran profesor de matemáticas. Al principio iniciare en escuelas sencillas, pero con el tiempo incluso podría llegar a ser profesor en las universidades. Nadie sabe y tú, _my Little kitty_ ¿Qué harás de tu vida?

─Quiero ser médico, enfermero o lo que sea relacionado a la medicina o la salud.

En eso el de azul le toma la mano, estrechándola fuertemente. Se miran a los ojos.

─ Igual quiero que no importando el destino, sigas a mi lado ¿Ichimatsu, quieres ser mi novio?

El de ojos morados lo ve profundamente antes de tomarle la mano con fuerza, jamás creyó que la vida daría tantas vueltas; ahora está al lado de quien ama y este perfecto muchacho le acaba de pedir ser novios. Las cosas no podrían ser mejor.

─Está bien, Kusomatsu. Pero si me vuelves a herir como lo hiciste antes, la siguiente te prometo que te castro.

El tono usado le dio algo de miedo a Karamatsu, quien se rio mientras unía sus bocas en el beso más necesitado que habían tenido hasta ese momento. El día de la graduación luego de la fiesta y el bullicio; estos dos se entregaron por primera vez a la pasión. Una entrega torpe, llena de caricias, halagos, y promesas de amor.

 **YYY**

Ahora luego de su primera noche de casados, Ichimatsu despierta cansado y adolorido por el buen sexo de anoche. Karamatsu lo tiene bien atrapado en sus brazos. Esto es rutina, luego de una sesión muy candente de sexo; su amado lo tendrá atrapado sin posibilidad de escape. Entonces Ichimatsu mira desde su lugar las fotos de su relación que están por la habitación. Su primera cita, la graduación (primera noche juntos), el primer departamento donde vivieron juntos cuando cumplieron dos años de relación, la graduación de la universidad, la navidad de las corbatas, cuando por fin de años de ahorrar tuvieron el dinero para comprar esta casa (por eso se tardaron en comprometerse porque querían primero comprar la casa y juntar dinero para su boda), el primer día en el trabajo, la cita donde se comprometieron y seguramente el marco vacío que Kara había traído era para la fotografía de su boda. Una vida juntos, forjada del amor mutuo. Madurar al lado de la persona que amaban. Una relación amorosa de seis años, donde hubo amor por ocho. Lo que les faltaba por vivir, era maravilloso de imaginarse un futuro sorprendente al lado de este sensual tonto. Tuvieron que vivir muchos obstáculos para estar juntos, y más aún para mantener la relación por tanto tiempo; pero ha valido la pena si puede tenerlo así a su lado cada mañana, por el resto de su vida.

Con cuidado, Ichimatsu le da un beso a Kara quien medio dormido; corresponde para girar al otro dejándolo debajo de él. Siguen desnudos por lo que la fricción se siente increíble.

─Supongo que mi esposo esta r _eady_ para continuar con nuestra _honey moon_.

─Kusomatsu, realmente hemos tenido una vida maravillosa al lado del otro ¿Verdad? Porque yo me siento…muy feliz…

El ojiazul se conmueve mientras besa a Ichimatsu, quien le enreda las piernas; el profesor vuelve a adentrarse en su pareja y lo mira atentamente.

─La hemos tenido y aún nos falta un montón por vivir. Yo no sería quien soy sin ti. Te amo con todo mí ser…

Así enredados comienzan a dejarse arrastrar por la vida maravillosa que les espera juntos. Una vida larga donde incluso un Karamatsu ya lleno de arrugas le toque canciones o se la pasen sentados en la mesa de entrada de la casa, viendo un dulce atardecer en un agradable silencio, tomados de las manos. Ahora en el presente, disfrutaran de esta luna de miel; llena de toda la pasión y amor que puedan aprovechar.

 **YYY**

Buu espero que esto les haya gustado, que es el final. Ojala la historia de estos dos los haya matado de ternura como a mí, quienes creo que se merecían todo el amor del mundo. Soy feliz de haber hecho la precuela de esta historia y espero que estén atentos al fic que publicare en su lugar pronto. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos y haber seguido esta historia todo este tiempo, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los que me dejaron), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

AJmatsuno: jajajajaja al final las cosas le salieron bien a ambos. Jajaja las ventajas de que me pregunten todo y todo les responda jajaja es que pobre era adorable! Al final ichi lo consoló! Jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: misterios de la vida (¿ Cómo viste se esforzó mucho el muchachote! Jajaja Lo bueno porque gracias a eso es que ahora pueden vivir una vida larga y feliz uno al lado del otro! UN SALUDOTE

LaV3nus6¨:Karamatsu es algo idiota jajaja pero créeme que lo arreglo todo muy a su manera! Tan perfecto! Jajaja un saludote


End file.
